This Was Not Your Dream excerpt
by amberleigh90
Summary: TGP excerpt from TWNYD. The sixth time they made love. Damsay.


_**Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't react.**_

_The sixth time they made love._

Lindsay looked over her shoulder at the full-length mirror one last time. The dark shirt was unbuttoned, sliding purposefully down her shoulders to rest in the crook of her elbows as a tendril of her long, dark hair curled around her right breast. With barely there makeup, and halfway undressed, there was no way he would be able to resist. Yet, still...she had her doubts. She tried to push them away, reminding herself that she could do this. She knew how to be sexy.

"Damian?" Her voice reverberated off the tile walls off the bathroom as she grasped the doorknob and freed herself from self-conscious prison.

"In the kitchen, love." His response filtered down the hallway as her dainty bare feet carried her in the direction of the living room.

_It's now or never. _

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, she noticed that he was only in his sweatpants. _What is it with those damn sweatpants of his?_ She audibly gulped, causing Damian to turn.

It all happened so fast, she could barely register it. The only sound she could hear was the shattering of the glass casserole dish as it slipped from his hands and hit the tiled floor. Growing self-conscious of his never faltering eyes on her almost nude body she began to button the shirt back up, silently scolding herself for thinking she could be sexy.

Before she could get the buttons done, he swiftly made his way over to her and pulled her hands away from her body and placed them over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" His accent was very prominent, his voice deep and lustful.

"Trying to be sexy. It's not working."

She blushed as he grabbed one of her hands and placed in on the swiftly growing bulge in his sweats. Pressing his hips closer to her he hung his head down to hear ear, "Feels like it's working to me."

He hurriedly undid the buttons once again and slid the shirt from her shoulders so she was standing there completely nude, his sweatpants tenting in his excitement.

"That shirt looks better on you than it does me, but nothing beats how it looks on the floor." Pulling her naked body against his, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He all but growled as he felt her delicate fingers dip into the waistband of the offending article of clothing separating the two and pull roughly at it.

Nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck she moaned, "These need to come off, now."

Walking backwards to pull them into the bedroom, he furiously tried to kick the pants free from his legs as she was pumping his length with her delicately small hand.

Trying to hold back what he was sure to be a very audible moan, the back of his knees finally hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall onto the awaiting mattress, pulling her down on top of him. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her most sensitive parts.

"Damian," his name came out breathless, "no teasing."

Not one to ever object to what she wanted, he lined himself at her entrance, looking straight into her eyes before pushing himself in to her. Overcome with the feeling of being home when he was with her, in her, he almost lost it.

Reeling in the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside the love of his life, he laid there completely still until he heard her whining from underneath him. Her hands came up to caress his bare chest as he slowly pulled out and thrust back into her with need.

"Lindsay." He breathed out onto her neck as her fingernails scraped lightly against his skin. He'd never get enough of feeling her completely surrounding his length.

"Baby, harder." He let one of his hands trail down her bare leg before he grabbed behind her knee and brought it closer to her chest.

Both were covered in sweat as they moved against each other, nearing their end.

"Shit, Lindsay." Thrusting harder into her body, he reached a hand down between them, fingers coming in contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves he'd become very familiar with.

"Damian, I'm so close." Writhing under his touch, she grabbed onto his muscular shoulders to brace for the intense feeling that was building deep in her stomach.

"Fuck, me too Linds. Cum with me." After three more thrusts, Lindsay came undone around his length and her clenching walls triggered his own orgasm. His sticky load shot into her as he thrust a few more times. Rolling over before he collapsed on top of her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Laying on his back with the covers barely covering his bottom half, Damian had an arm under Lindsay's neck as she was on her side facing him.

They laid there in a comfortable silence until he rolled onto his side to face her. "What brought all that on?"

Lindsay's soft skin instantly turned a light shade of pink as she attempted to hide her head in his chest. Placing two calloused fingers underneath her chin, he lifted her head up to make her look at him.

Sheepishly smiling, she shrugged, "I dunno. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could be sexy."

"Love, you are the sexiest thing to ever walk this earth. Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

><p>There it is, the excerpt from <em><span>The sixth time they made love.<span>_ Let me know what you think.


End file.
